


Lovely Mystery

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words snack, smile and marriage.





	Lovely Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175715330319/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Derek watched as Stiles stumbled over nothing as he walked out of the gas station. How he managed to not drop the snacks was a mystery to Derek. Then again, there were a lot of things that were a mystery to Derek concerning Stiles and he was excited to spend the rest of his life figuring them out.

Stiles got into the car and shot Derek a soft smile that made his heart flutter. 

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Let’s head home and find a way to tell dad about our marriage.”

Derek’s heart fluttered again as he reached for Stiles’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The pesky 100 word limit stopped me from giving all the backstory I wanted. Basically, Stiles and Derek have been established for quite a while, and they were ready to move on to the next step of their relationship, but neither of them wanted to make a big deal out of it. So, they decided to elope and come home and have a small party to celebrate it instead.


End file.
